The Lost Girl
by Rittie
Summary: With her loss against the Enjoy duelist, Hiragi Yuzu sealed her destiny. Will Yuya be able to save her before Dennis and Yuri - or the harsh life of those who lose - get to her? [Yuzu-centric, AU for post-episode 69, early Fusion Invasion, lightly implied Triggershipping - Yugo x Yuzu/no bashing/open ending, implied unhappy ending. T to be safe.]
1. Chapter 1

**So, this will clearly be an AU for post-episode 69. If you cannot handle that, don't read it. Simple as breathing.**

 _The Lost Soul_

Hiragi Yuzu silently walked towards her fate, clutching her helmet in her hands.

She had lost the duel against Chojiro-san after all... but that wasn't what worried her in the slightest. It was what awaited her beyond those doors, now looming above her like some otherworldly threat. The pinkette gulped down her fear as she heard shouts and screams from inside the building.

Fear... it wasn't something she could allow herself to feel now. She had to go and find Gongenzaka, make sure that he wasn't doing too badly wherever he was and make certain - somehow - that Yuya doesn't do anything too crazy. Just the mere thought of what he could be doing right now worried her as she sighed and raised her hand, the bracelet on her right arm glistening in the fading light as the crowd in the stadium began to cheer for the next duel.

As she slowly lowered it onto the door's handle, Yuzu couldn't help but feel that she was sealing her own fate.

 **\- line break -**

"S-She couldn't have lost..." Yuya's wide, red eyes stared in disbelief at the screen as Melissa, the announcer lady, announced the next riding duel which would be Serena's. "Because if she lost, that means..." he shook his head, his hands clutching and relaxing from forming a fist.

"I-Impossible! Yuzu couldn't have...! Now... sh-she will..." the entermate duelist had to take a seat on his bed as he stared at the floor and then at his hands. What were they useful for if they couldn't protect his precious best friend?

"YUZU!"

 **\- line break -**

Yugo, meanwhile, was standing in a higher position, stunned into silence. He hadn't thought for even a moment that Yuzu would lose and, if he knew his City as well as he thought he did, this wouldn't bode well for her... he unfroze when he heard screams and shouts of pain and horror. Startled, the riding duelist noticed several monsters appearing from the sky seemingly out of nowhere and - as he turned around - he saw a feral grin before a white flash nearly blinded him and he knew no more.

"Yuri should be happy about this... for a change."

The voice belonged to no one else but Dennis Macfield, Yuya's friend and ally to the Fusion Dimension.

 **So this is just the prologue... its a bit shorter just so that I can see if anyone would like this. So yeah, it's clearly AU. Yes, I killed off Yugo early... well, he isn't really dead per-say. And yes, we don't know what will happen to Serena after her interrupted duel nor to Yuzu, but let's hope that we do find out shall we?**

 **Also, the picture used for this fic isn't meant to be provocative at all. I don't own it either.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter! I decided to put "Resonance of Souls" on hold until this is over. For all the fans, sorry but it will be finished, don't worry. For all the people who hear it for the first time, it's a Zexal fic and friendship/hurt/comfort and has no romance of any sort.**

 **Now, shameless self-ad aside, should I give Yuzu some XYZ monsters? If yes, how would you like me to introduce them, in a way that makes sense or not? XD**

 **Thanks for reading the note and now off to the chapter! :)**

 _"Remember even though the outside world might be raining, if you keep on smiling the sun will soon show its face and smile back at you."_

\- Anna Lee

Shallow, almost silent, breaths escaped her body as she ran, faster than she ever had in her life.

Yuzu was unsure as to why she was being chased by Obelisk Force Soldiers but they had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, jumping out of the corridor behind her in an attempt to grab the pinkette. She took a deep breath as she rounded the left corner, hoping against hope that a friend would show up to save her. Yuzu then bit her lip, her eyes growing hard in self-anger.

Why did she always depend on others? She had to get stronger by herself! And smile because that would destroy her opponents even more - the fact that she had such a happy look on her face when they expected her to be sad and grief-striken. So caught up was she in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had rammed into someone until she found herself on the ground, rubbing her head as it pained her slightly.

"Now, now. Yuzu-chan. That's not a nice way to greet a friend."

The pinkette looked up in silent horror at the grinning face of Dennis Macfield, the one she thought was her friend, as the soldiers stopped several feet behind her. Yuzu couldn't believe it. Why would Dennis cut off her way of escape unless...?

"Be a good girl and come with me quietly."

 **\- line break -**

"YUZU! YUZU! YUZU!"

Yuya's shouts went unheard over the loud crowd, which was desperately attempting to get away before various Fusion monsters could grab them or anyone dear and precious to them. The tomatohead, meanwhile, kept shouting his best friend's name, hoping that she would answer despite the massive amount of people leaving the stadium. In his frenzy to find her, the entemate duelist almost missed Melissa ushering Serena and her would-be opponent inside - probably somewhere safe - and decided to follow them, knowing that Yuzu must be in that place as well. She had to be.

The women around him stopped their fleeing for a moment to scream as they watched him jump over several rows of seats in his quest to get to that entrance faster. But Yuya didn't care.

He was on a mission. Make the Fusion Dimension pay for everything and make sure that Yuzu was safe and sound.

 **\- line break -**

Meanwhile, high up in the sky but steadily coming closer to landing, Yuya's Fusion Dimension counterpart was grinning like the evil mastermind he was.

"Now then." he spoke smoothly. "This is the Synchro Dimension, is it? Hmph, not really to my taste but I'm sure the Professor will allow me to ... let's say, re-decorate... once we conquered it."

"You mean like you re-designed the XYZ Dimension?"

The teen simply looked at the younger boy with blue hair, who was riding on one of his own monsters. His dragon didn't allow for anyone but him to ride it. He just grinned even wider.

"My, the Synchro Dimension desperately needs it! There is not enough destruction, I'm afraid!"

"Right..." Sora sounded bored as the teen's dragon roared and began to descent.

 **\- line break -**

"Oh, Yuzu-chan!" Dennis called out in a mocking voice. "Come on out! I swear, I won't hurt you for the kick you gave me... much."

The Melodious duelist shivered and stayed in her hiding spot, wondering where Yugo and Yuya (and whoever else was here with her childhood friend) were. She had barely managed to get away from the cornered situation she had been in by giving Dennis' ribs a sound kick - which had surprised both him and the five soldiers behind her at the time - giving her enough time to get away and find a hiding spot before they could notice where she went off to.

"Yuzu-chan." the clown's voice grew frigid and bored. She wasn't sure which part scared her more. "I'm losing my patience here..." she then heard him mutter something to the soldiers before she heard their footsteps going away. "... you gave no choice. I guess my monsters will have to find you..."

The girl managed to hold in her yelp when she saw the shadow of something that looked like a clown holding a scythe heading her way. Barely.

 **So what will happen to Yuzu? Will Yuya get there in time to stop Dennis' crazy spree? And what about Yuri?**

 **The four of them are the key characters in this fic, the likes of Sora and Reiji will be making light cameos here and there but not really since 'my' Reiji already kinda left for the Fusion Dimension to confront his father on his own after seeing the invading monsters. Now, that must make you wonder about what happened to Jean-Michel and the Russian guy? Simple, let's just say that he has defeated both of them in a Battle Royale duel. They won't be able to do much as of now...**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yes, to keep it short and sweet, this fic will have light Triggershipping hints. If you do not know what 'light' or 'hints' mean, I cannot help you there. Triggershipping, on the other hand, is the shipping name for Yugo and Yuzu. Light hints only since Yugo is now dead, for all sense and purposes. If that is not your cup of tea, you can go back or leave a flame. Whichever you chose will show your maturity :)**

 **Now, the show must go on! *smirks evilly* (*hinthint*)**

 _"Let us not be content to wait and see what will happen, but give us the determination to make the right things happen."_

\- Horace Mann

Sakaki Yuya kept running through the long hallways for what felt like an eternity.

And yet there was still no trace of Yuzu or anyone else, which worried him a lot. What if she had been already captured? What if she was being chased and calling out for him to help her?

"Don't worry, I will save you!" he spoke, determinated as his eyes flashed red.

Meanwhile, in a completely different part of the building, Yuzu was dueling Dennis in one of the larger rooms used for indoor dueling. Breathing hard as she stared at her life points (at a mere 1900 while Dennis still had 3500) made her wonder if she would get out of this alive.

"Now, now." the redhead waggled his finger mockingly as his Fusion monsters bore down on her fragile form. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to escape me. Much like how that counterpart of Yuya-kun's didn't..."

"Yugo!?" blue eyes widened in horror. "What did you do to him?"

"Much like what I did to nearly everyone else here too." Dennis explained in a fake sad tone. "Serena still managed to escape me when I got those two that were with her but... oh well. I will go after her once I'm done with you, she should prove to be a bigger challenge this time around, as well."

"Are you saying that I'm not!?"

"Why yes, yes I am." he waved away her anger like it was nothing. "Serena-chan and mine duel was much more interesting. It was so sad that I had to literally give in otherwise my cover would have been blown... way too soon and I'm afraid I couldn't have let that happen." he raised his duel disk as his eyes grew hard with a gleem in them.

"Shall we continue?"

 **\- line break -**

Back with Yuya, who was still running around without any signs of Yuzu's whereabouts showing up, has grown tired. He bit his lip and groaned. He couldn't let this get to him... he just couldn't. He could find her if he calmed down and took a deep breath, which is just what he did. With his determination back again, the entermate duelist began running again, taking the right corner as he bumped into someone, forcing him to fall back with a gasp. Startled, he looked up into a face so much like his own (if he ever looked so sadistic, of course) yet completely different. Getting back onto his feet quickly, Yuya performed several back-flips to put some distance between them.

"What is it with people and back-flips when they meet me?" the boy wondered as his counterpart's eyes narrowed on him. "Oh, that's right. Where are my manners? I do believe we haven't met yet. I am Yuri. You must be the infamous Sakaki Yuya that I keep hearing about?"

"Yuri..." Yuya repeated as his eyes widened. "You are the one who...!"

"Yes." the sadistic grin grew bigger. "Me."

"Oi, Yuri." with horror, the entermate duelist realized the all-too-familiar voice that sounded from behind Yuri as a blue-haired boy walked out, with a very familiar candy cane in his mouth. "Won't you let me have some of the fun?" he smirked at Yuya. "It's been a while, Yu-ya." he spoke, seperating the letters like he was trying to put an emphasis on his name.

"Sora..." Yuya began but Yuri cut across him, shooting the youngest boy a cold glare as he did.

"I am afraid not. You had your fun and failed three times." he said. "Or was it twice? Either way, go on your merry way and re-capture Serena."

"What? But I...!" Sora fell silent once he realized what that gleem in his companion's eyes meant. "... I will be doing that now."

"SORA!" the Standard counterpart shouted but the boy, not even turning around as Yuri placed his duel disk on his left arm, simply walked away in silence. Frustrated, he looked at his Fusion counterpart who smirked back at him as Yuya put on his duel disk too. A moment past before they both shouted without a single warning.

"DUEL!"

 **\- line break -**

Yuzu wasn't in a favorable situation. At all.

Dennis had managed to lower her points even more (now standing at 1000) while she barely grazed his (3200) and it frustrated her to no end. He had already managed to destroy most of her monsters people would call her aces and, bar some, most of her monsters and spell/trap cards were already in the graveyard. Her current standing really wasn't ideal but she couldn't give up. Not when she had to save Yugo from his clutches and potentially meet up with Yuya again at some later point.

"My turn, I draw!" she shouted, her eyes moving to look at what she drew. Surprised, she realized that it was one of her new level four monsters. Level... she gasped when she suddenly remembered something Shun (or had it been Yuto?) had told her when they first met ... or at some later point, she couldn't really remember well at the moment...

' _Ruri would never use Fusion!'_

But she would use XYZ, right?

"Yes, it's your turn. Could you make it now?" the clown said, clearly bored. Yuzu smirked at him causing him to look surprised as she slapped down the card onto her duel disk's monster slot.

"Why yes, yes I am! I summon _Bachorta, the Melodious Composer_ in attack mode!" the monster, wearing a gorgeous white dress, showed up singing her song as she did (level four/Fairy/Effect/1800/900). "I activate her effect! Once per turn, she allows me to summon another level four or lower monster from my hand or my deck!" she reached for another card, this time from her hand. "It's not over until it's over and we rehearsed this pretty well, so come worth now! I special summon from my hand, a level three monster, sing your song now! _Fiestu, the Melodious Songstress_ in attack mode!" she appeared, wearing a black dress similiar to Bachorta's but in seeming contrast to hers (level three/Fairy/Effect/900/500). "Fiestu's monster effect activates! Once per turn, if I have another monster with 'Melodious' in it's name on the field, I can change her level to monster's level or vice-versa if I wanted to!"

"And what good would that...?" Dennis began before his eyes widended even wider. "... impossible! But you... you don't know how.. what!?" he spoke, beginning to freak out as Yuzu's smirk only grew.

"I choose to make her a level four, to match my other Diva!" the pinkette declared. "The concert has just began! I, using the level four Bachorta and level four Fiestu, build the overlay network!" the two monsters vanished in a whirl of dark purple mist as the clown could only gape in disbelief.

"With the piano playing homage to your victory, come forth now!" the Standard counterpart smiled as she spoke next. "XYZ summon! Now onto the stage, Rank 4! _Verdina, the Melodious Pianesta_ in attack mode!" (rank four/two level four "Melodious" monsters/Fairy/XYZ/Effect/2700/2100)

"Now I know why you like to say that catchphrase of yours." Yuzu continued. "The show has indeed gone on!"

With a determinated expression on her face, she and her new monster faced a bathed in disbelief Dennis Macfield as the girl thought, memories with Yugo, Yuya and everyone else flashing through her mind.

' _I will not lose!'_

 **So there you have it. I gave her some XYZ fun, simply because she believes that she cannot beat him with Fusion (lets pressume that Dennis' Fusion Monsters counter the effects of hers)! Also, let's just say that she found a way to use her Fusion monsters to beat his XYZ monsters during Yuya/Yuri/Sora's chat. I hope that nobody gets mad about the names, I tried hard :(**

 **I'd like to believe that I explained Bachorta and Fiestu's effects decently but as for Verdina's you will have to read on because the fun has just started!**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Considering that the last chapter wasn't well received nor did anyone comment on my skills with coming up with cards on the spot (its not an easy thing to come up with names for the Melodious archetype) and yada yada... all in all, this chapter will be the last for this fic and we are going back to ROS in the next update. Also, would you like me to use quotes for ROS too, to imply what you could expect from the chapter?**

 **That being said, the show must go on!**

 _"Blessed is he who expects nothing, for he shall never be disappointed."_

\- Alexander Pope

The duel against Dennis was hard and brutal but Yuzu managed to prevail on top with her new monster.

As she watched Verdina reduce the other's LP to zero through a combo induced by her monster effect, the Melodious duelist began to wonder where Yuya was. She had expected him to have found her by now but...

"This can't be it..." the redhead, who was on his knees, yelled. "I couldn't have lost against such a ..."

"Such a what? Girl?" Yuzu questioned. "Sorry, Dennis, that was your downfall." she said as her bracelet flashed in the sunlight. Just as she was about to say something else, a shout caused her to look behind herself.

"YUZU!"

"Yuya?" she looked at him and gasped, noticing that he was in a disray from head to toe. "What happened?"

"I had a duel with my Fusion counterpart." he replied. "The real one. What about you? Are you alright?" he looked at Dennis with silent anger in his eyes and she could understand him completely. She, too, believed the clown to have been her friend... as it was...

"Yeah..." she started when Dennis got onto his knees, with a leer on his face. Yuzu took a step back to stand beside Yuya as a winged Fusion monster neither of them recognized swooped down to pick the other up. Surprised, the duo watched as a smirking Dennis hanged onto the beast's legs, flying up higher into a sea of monsters over what seemed liked a gate of pure white.

"It's not over until it's over." he mocked as he flew up beside Yuri, who was grinning like he usually did. "You might have defeated us here but you lost the war."

"Speak for yourself." the Fusion counterpart stated coldly before waving in a cheerful fashion down at Yuya and Yuzu. "We'll be seeing you." in a flash of white, they were all gone. Like nothing had ever happened. But as Yuzu looked around, she realized that wasn't true.

The place felt cold and oddly silent, as though they were the only ones there... but that couldn't be true, right?

"Yuya." she whispered. "We weren't too late, were we?"

His silence answered her question all too crystal clear and, as Yuzu fell onto her knees with a sob, Yuya simply looked up into the sky with tears swelling in his eyes. It was only them now. The two sole survivors.

 **So yes, you heard right. Everyone was defeated, Sora had managed to re-capture Serena and Reiji, with no army to back him up, fell against his father. I will leave you to guess what happened next but since I didnt feel like writing it out only to get reviews which werent all that ... much ... well yes, I won't waste my imagination anymore if you guys dont want to read chapters with over 1k words. If you are curious as to the results of the duels:**

 **Yuzu vs Dennis = Yuzu (Win), Dennis (Lose)**

 **Yuya vs Yuri = DRAW**

 **Thank you for reading, despite this abrupt and unplanned ending :)**


End file.
